


The Medal

by celli



Series: Charlie [2]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie McCall, track star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Medal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hyperfocused for the once-over.

"So," Dan said.

Casey refused to look up from his legal pad, but a slightly foolish smile fought with an obviously fake sober look for control of his face. "So."

"Track."

"Yep." Casey shuffled some more papers. "15,000 meters."

"And he's good?"

"He's not bad. But the important thing, Danny--" Casey finally looked up. "The important thing is that he *likes* it."

"Charlie McCall, track star," Dan said, just to watch Casey's face light up.

"His first meet is Friday afternoon, and you and I are both under orders to be there, show or no show."

"We'll write fast Friday morning. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dan headed for the door, because really? Casey looked far too appealing when he was this happy, and hey, glass-walled office. "Not for the world, my friend."

***

Casey's on-air smile was just a shade brighter than usual. "When we come back, we'll tell you about a possible trade in Denver and an injury that may keep one of Canada's best hockey players out of the next Olympics. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

"Two minutes back," Natalie said.

Dan leaned over and reached inside Casey's jacket, prompting startled yelps from Casey and from Alyson offstage as well. "See?" he said, waving the medal towards the nearest camera. "I told you he had it on him."

"I think it's sweet."

Dan tapped his earpiece. "Did you hear that, Casey? Natalie thinks you're sweet."

"*I* think you stole Charlie's medal." Casey grabbed it back from him. Then he gave up and waved it too. "Third place!" he crowed. "Third place. At his first meet ever! You should have seen his face. You should have seen it."

"It was, indeed, a sight to see," Dan confirmed.

"I'm glad to hear it, you two. Thirty seconds back."

***

Casey still had the medal in one hand as he unlocked their door with the other. He tossed the keys a couple of times, then tossed both keys and medal up and broke into an impromptu juggling routine.

"Very nice, Casey," Dan said as he followed him in. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the coat rack--after two years of arguments with Casey about hangers versus the backs of chairs and how inconvenient coat closets were, some bright person (probably Jeremy) had suggested the coat rack as a compromise, and it worked wonderfully. He turned back to find Casey's grin gone. "What is it?"

"What? Nothing."

Dan just raised an eyebrow.

"I liked what you said to him after the race," Casey said, but his tone was abrupt.

"What I said?"

"When you congratulated him on shaking the winner's hand. The sportsmanship thing."

"Oh, that. You didn't think I laid it on a bit thick?"

Casey shook his head. The look on his face might be considered neutral, unless you'd known him for thirteen years and could read the subtle self-censure on his face. "Not at all."

"Casey. What?"

"It's just...sometimes I think you're a much better dad to Charlie than I am."

"Because I congratulate him on his sportsmanship?"

"For a lot of reasons." Casey was turning the medal over and over in his hand.

"Well, you're wrong," Dan said. He moved closer. "First of all, you're a great father, occasional bouts of weirdness aside."

"Oh, thank you."

"Second of all, while I have no experience at all with fatherhood, I've held a different occupation, and one that gives me some insight here."

"You have? What's that?"

"I have been an inadequate son," Dan said, enunciating carefully over the tricky syllables. "I have a wealth of experience, and if it helps Charlie to avoid some of the pitfalls I, well, fell into, then I'm happy to be of service."

"Danny," Casey said quietly. Dan just shook his head and closed his hand over the medal Casey held.

"Besides, did Charlie give me this medal? He did not. He gave it to you, Dad."

"You're not wrong." Casey grabbed Dan and subjected him to a brief kiss and a prolonged hug. "Isn't it great?"

"It is great." Danny could feel the grin on his own face. "The greatest."


End file.
